duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Beetle
Blue Beetle is a major antagonist in Duo-Franchise and a main character of its spinoffs. History Early Life Childhood Not much was known about his childhood aside from his birth in 1989 and idolized Pink Diamond in later years. Working for "Pink Diamond" Encounter with Zachary Delightful He planned to assassinate anyone who stood in his path and was frequently foiled by a man named Zachary Delightful who defected from the Villain League himself at a young age. He had a high disdain for Zachary even though it didn't last long. Defecting He ultimately left Langer's empire and joined Zachary though he was having second thoughts up until seeing the chaos inflicted by the Empire unto Victor Hattie's orphanage leaving Pipsqueak to be taken in by the two. The teens then fought against a variety of super villains. As a Myles Bot Coming to Fight for... His servitude with Langer Hedare ended, he became a full-fledged member of the Resistance, a subdivision of the Myles Bots. Over time, he came to fight for the city to the point in when it got destroyed, he didn't stop fighting for it. He ultimately paid the price when Perry 2 betrayed them and later the denizens tried to have them hung only to escape and go into hiding. Death It took a while for him to gain focus again but when he did, he met shruggers Henry Teacherman and the News Group mainly Chuck Charles and Bonnie Chang. When Zachary goes MIA, he runs into Murray Goldberg who kills him by ripping his beetle backpack right from the spine thus the Fisherman claims another victim. Aftermath Despite his death, it seals Murray's fate causing him to get killed and avenging everyone the vengeful serial killer murdered. Furthermore, despite the villain's actions in kickstarting a war between man and beast, Blue Beetle's actions wound up ensuring Glomgold dies and his manipulative crime spree comes to an end thus causing Zachary and his teammates to become the new co-super presidents of the Hero League. Though the fallen defector didn't get to see it, he got what he wanted in death: the Myles Bots being declared world heroes. Resurrection A Lily hologram manages to resurrect the Blue Beetle by bringing back his physical form and subsequently surviving the same fate in Murray's hands again though it didn't come without a price such as the deaths of Art3mis, Louie Duck and Ash's Pikachu. Unfortunately, he was lost in the destruction of Homebase II and presumably crushed to death by rubble thus making his resurrection short-lived. Appearance He resembles Blue Beetle exactly. Personality Coming soon... Relationships Friends * Zachary Delightful - Intended Enemy-turned Adoptive Father * Carrie Courageous - Intended Manipuatee-turned Ally and Secondary Grandmother * Myles Bots - Teammates ** The Resistance *** Darwin Watterson *** Pipsqueak ** Raccoon + ** Cri-Kee ** Mantis ** Plagg ** Splinter + ** Flynn the Human Being * Prince Unikitty * Cobra Bubbles + - Former Enemy Enemies * Blu + - Enemy * Grizzly Empire - Enemies ** Grizzly Agents + - Enemies ** Pikachu + - Brief Teammate-turned Enemy * Perry the Platypus - Brief Teammate-turned Arch-Nemesis * Murray Goldberg - Killer Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Presumably Deceased Category:Deceased Myles Bot Members